haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Grande-Rivière-du-Nord
Grande-Rivière-du-Nord is located in Haiti's Nord Department. In the Grande-Rivière-du-Nord Arrondissement it is a municipality. It is located to the north of Port-au-Prince, the capital of Haiti at a distance of 120 kilometers. It is situated at an elevation of 92 meters above the level of the sea. The Fast Flowing La Grande Riviere Du Nord River On the Cormiers plantation in 1758, Jean-Jackques Dessalines was born here. In the geographical coordinates, latitude 72° 11' 0" West of the Greenwich meridian and latitude 19° 35' 0" North of the equator, is located La Grande Riviere du Nord a river in Haiti. It flows relatively fast. The river has its origins in the ridges known as the chain of Grande Riviere du Nord in the Massif du Nord ranges. Through Grande-Riviere-du-Nord town, the river makes its course which is a permanently wide channel that brims with water in considerable depth. Through Northern Haiti's deep valleys, this river meanders and overlooks a number of steep ranges. Waters of this river terminate in the large Atlantic Ocean. Occupation Subsistence farming and fishing on a small scale are the main occupations of the inhabitants of La Grande Riviere du Nord. For fulfilling the homestead needs, waters of this river are well used. Tropical storms keep hitting La Grande Riviere du Nord thus causing flooding on an extensive scale and in turn hurricanes. The river breaks its banks due to extensive flooding. Transportation Transport in the region gets badly hampered due to this. Roads get washed away when hit by the tropical storms. Many times the roads also get submerged under the water due to flooding and storms. It takes around one hour to reach a nearest town by local transport. Grande-Rivière-du-Nord. It is prone to natural hazards like drought and mainly cyclone, floods, and earthquakes. Climate The warmest month is August with 31.6 degree C and the coldest is January with 17.3 degree C average temperature. Most of the sunshine is seen in February. Around May, precipitation and rainfall are experienced. The driest month is January. All through the year the temperature is constant. It is also known as Ville de Grande Rivière du Nord, Sainte Rose, Grand Riviere, Ville de Grande Riviere du Nord and Grande Riviere. In the Nord region, it is considered a well populated place. Children are underweight due to high poverty levels in this region. -- In the Nord Department of Haiti lies Grande-Rivière-du-Nord, part of its Arrondissement that observed the 300th anniversary of its founding at St. Rose de Lima Church. The city is one of the few places in Haiti to possess a large population of people living to 100 years of age. No one knows exactly why, but future studies may give up some answers. A place of historical interest in Grande-Rivière-du-Nord is Gallifet Plantation where Haiti's slave revolt began, motivated by Voodoo rites. Many of Haiti's rulers have been born in Grande-Rivière-du-Nord, among them first ruler, Jean-Jacques Dessalines. It has also been the birthplace of Haiti's intelligentsia: Jean Price Mars, who pioneered the Negritude movement, inspiring the Black is Beautiful slogan of the 60s. The city also contains an excellent private school that rivals schools like England's Eton. Two religious orders run the school. Its environment has avoided deforestation plaguing most of the country, it delivers superior healthcare services, and provides mountain spring drinking water. But downsides exist. A population of 5,000 inhabitants, mostly poor, does not get educated. And no industry sector exists, causing population migration for jobs. However the government of Haiti (GOH) has begun funding infrastructure projects, bringing jobs to town, spending $4 million USD to urbanize the city. It's been more than half a century since GOH has paid attention to Grande-Rivière-du-Nord. But now the town will be able to attract more of the tourist trade than it has in the past.